


Daylight Lullaby.

by cikicuba



Series: Writing Commission Project [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba
Summary: Tentang meromantisasi Jakarta dan Depok, juga dua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Writing Commission Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758475
Comments: 9
Kudos: 278





	1. Daylight Lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is the part of writing commission project requested by yours, truly — @bumwoozle.

Sebut kata Depok, dan Wonwoo akan dengan senang hati mengajakmu duduk di bawah pohon rindang di pelataran kampusnya sambil meromantisasi kota tersebut dengan segudang cerita abstrak didalamnya.

Tentang menyambangi kampus impian, tentang kali pertamanya bermukim jauh dari orang tua, tentang pengalaman dan kawan baru, tentang adaptasi, tentang tangisan frustasi dini hari,

dan tentang _Kim Mingyu_.

Dulu semasa masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas, ia kadang mencuri dengar perkataan teman-temannya. Mereka bilang, Fakultas Teknik menjadi pemenangnya ketika membicarakan konteks yang berhubungan dengan lelaki gondrong, urakan, cuek tetapi perduli, galak tetapi baik, namun masih menjunjung tinggi nilai akademis dan menyandang wajah tampan sebagai nilai plus. Memang sesuai dengan standarisasi karakter novel _teenlit_ dan _metropop_ yang terkadang diagung-agungkan kaum hawa, namun biarlah orang-orang bersenang dengan konsepsi yang mereka bentuk sendiri.

Bagi Wonwoo, sulit untuk menjabarkan arti Fakultas Teknik tanpa terdengar seperti lelaki yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

Alasannya sederhana, lagi-lagi karena _Kim Mingyu_.

Mingyu yang rambutnya terpotong rapi, Mingyu yang pakaiannya selalu bersih dan wangi, Mingyu yang cuek dan perduli disaat yang bersamaan, Mingyu yang tidak akan pernah bisa marah kecuali saat Wonwoo melupakan agenda makan hanya karena terlalu sibuk dengan _project_ kampus, Mingyu yang merajuk di pangkuannya ketika hasil ujiannya tak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, dan Mingyu yang mengajaknya pergi ke Margo City untuk membeli masker wajah dan menghabiskan Sabtu pagi di tempat tidur Wonwoo sambil saling memijat wajah satu sama lain.

Kalau boleh dirangkum, segalanya yang istimewa tentang anak itu datang dari perilakunya yang apa adanya. Ketika mereka diam namun tetap ada untuk satu sama lain, ketika mereka paham kapan harus memberi jarak, dan ketika membendung rindu artinya memupuk kepercayaan terhadap satu sama lain. Keseimbangan-keseimbangan itulah yang membuat Wonwoo menghargai hubungan mereka bukan hanya sebagai sebuah status berlabel ‘pacaran’, namun ada dibaliknya yang lebih daripada itu.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, ketika realisasi dari kata dekat tapi jauh bergerayang bagaikan awan mendung di sore hari dan ujian akhir yang memuakkan mau tak mau harus dijadikan prioritas. Berangkat kuliah lalu segera pulang setelahnya menjadi sebuah gaya hidup selama dua minggu belakangan demi memberi tubuh dan otak istirahat sejenak sebelum besok akan diajak untuk bertempur kembali.

 _Bubble chat_ yang tadinya banyak kini hanya sekedar formalitas untuk memberitahu satu sama lain bahwa mereka baik-baik saja, mereka masih disini, dan mari bertemu ketika waktunya sudah tepat. Singkat, namun hangat. Jarang, namun mengisi segala kekosongan yang mengganjal.

“Besok aku terakhir jam dua.” Ucap sang lelaki diujung sana dengan nada setengah mengantuk. Suara air yang mengucur menandakan bahwa ia baru saja mencuci mukanya.

“Aku jam sebelas malah udah selesai.” Balas Wonwoo sembari merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

“Dih bisa-bisanya? Kalau aku selesai jam dua kamu juga harus selesai jam dua, lah.”

“Mana ada begitu? Alay.”

“Ciaaa gua dikatain alay.” Mingyu terkekeh pelan. “Yaudah balik aja, nanti disamper ke kostan.”

“Nunggu dikampus aja.”

“Ngapain? Nanti digangguin jamet.”

“Iya, lo jamet nya.”

Lagi-lagi Mingyu terkekeh. “Emang definisi jamet tuh yang kayak gimana sih, yang? Beri aku pencerahan.”

“Males ah, google aja.”

“Alasan yang bagus, Wonwoo. Sekarang cepat jelaskan.”

“Gak mau jelasin.”

“Terus maunya apa?”

“Cepet-cepet besok.”

“Yah, kan,” Papar Mingyu dengan suara berat dan seraknya, “Jangan sampe gua samperin ke kostan sekarang juga nih.”

“Gak akan dibukain pintu.”

“Yaudah akunya tidur depan.”

“Kayak kucing.”

“Emang.”

Wonwoo tertawa renyah. Di dalam otaknya kini sedang berputar-putar bayangan Mingyu di ujung sebelah sana. Wajahnya yang dingin setelah dibasuh air bersih, titik-titik air yang tersisa di ujung rambutnya, dan matanya yang sayu namun masih sanggup terbuka. “Besok aja.”

“Iya.” Jawab Mingyu tenang.

“Aku bobo ya...”

Dehaman suara kekasihnya yang berat membangunkan bulu-bulu di tangannya. “Dadah, ‘met bobo. ‘Mpe ketemu besok...”

Wonwoo ikut membalasnya dengan dehaman sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon dan memandang ponselnya yang kini menunjukan ruang obrolan antara dirinya dan Mingyu. Tangannya usil mendorong sampai bagian paling atas yang bahkan sudah tak lagi merangkum kali pertama mereka saling mengirim pesan karena sebagian pesan lama yang telah hilang.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, pertemuan mereka bukan yang begitu istimewa; hanya sekedar teman yang saling mengenal, yang akhirnya juga membuat mereka saling mengenal. Tak ada cerita klise, tak ada drama yang menarik untuk diperbicangkan.

Serangkaian kisah monoton yang ada pada cerita mereka mulai berubah seiring dengan pertemuan-pertemuan lainnya, dan malam-malam yang mereka habiskan di McDonald’s Lenteng Agung demi menyelesaikan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Kadang, ketika mereka bosan, Mingyu membawa Wonwoo berkeliling dengan motornya bahkan pada jam dua pagi. Tentu sewaktu itu belum ada status apapun diantara mereka, yang membuat adegan Mingyu meminjamkan jaketnya pada Wonwoo menjadi hal yang lebih canggung dari yang seharusnya.

Mereka menyusuri Jakarta yang sepi dan mengisinya dengan pertanyaan hipotesis tentang aapun yang berlanjut dengan sebuah diskusi panjang diatas motor. Terkadang Wonwoo harus memajukan posisi duduknya untuk mendengar suara Mingyu dengan lebih jelas, dan terkadang Mingyu yang harus menolehkan kepalanya agar Wonwoo dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

Sebagai anak rantau, diperkenalkan dinamika Jakarta dan Depok lewat kacamata seorang Kim Mingyu merupakan hal yang sangat ia syukuri. Lelaki itu menunjukan pada Wonwoo bahwa setiap sudut kota punya cerita, dan cerita itu nantinya akan bisa kita bawa kemanapun. Mingyu memberinya dua sudut pandang tentang siang dan juga malam, dan hari-harinya tak pernah lagi menjadi membosankan.

“Nih, ini namanya Taman Menteng. Dulunya tempat mangkal waria, tapi sekarang sih udah indie banget.” Jelas Mingyu sembari membantu Wonwoo melepas helm nya. “Kalau sore suka banyak anak komplek pada main basket sama voli, terus bocah baru mandi yang mukanya masih cemong sama bedak pada disuapin.”

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terkekeh. “Ternyata anak kecil di Bandung sama di Jakarta sama aja, ya? Abis dicemongin terus dikasih makan.”

“ _It’s Indonesian culture, baby_.” Katanya dengan nada jenaka.

Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu dengan mencoba untuk tetap _keep up_ dengan langkah kakinya yang panjang. “Rumah lo deket sini?”

“Hah? Oh engga, rumah gue di Tangerang. BSD situ.”

“Hmm... Pantesan lo ngekos.”

“Ya sebenernya itusih alesan aja supaya kalau pergi ngga dicariin.”

“Gitu ya?” Pancing Wonwoo setengah menyeringai.

“Engga-engga, bercanda. Gini sih konsepnya,” Mingyu menarik Wonwoo mendekat ketika sebuah sepeda dengan kecepatan pelan melanju kearah mereka. “Gue anaknya tuh suka ngga niat masuk kelas. Eh bukan gitu sih sebenernya, lebih ke yang mandi dan siap-siapnya itu yang bikin mager. Kalau kampus dan kostan deket kan gue gak perlu rapi-rapi amat gitu pas keluar. Terus kalau ngantuk bisa langsung balik.”

“Tapi lo mandi, kan?”

Mingyu terkekeh mendengar nada skeptis dari pertanyaan lelaki disebelahnya barusan. “Mandi lah, Wonwoo.”

Pembicaraan dua sejoli itu tak pernah menemukan kata ujung karena pemikiran mereka yang selalu bertolak belakang, namun punya tujuan yang sama. Mingyu dengan teori-teori filsafatnya, dan Wonwoo yang lebih senang mengkaji dari sisi kemanusiaan. Namun tak pernah sekalipun mereka berselisih paham. Malahan, berdiskusi dengan Mingyu menjadi salah satu hal yang Wonwoo selalu nantikan.

Seperti bagaimana matanya terpejam, namun hatinya meletup-letup memikirkan hari esok.

Lucu bagaimana Fakultas Ilmu Budaya dan Fakultas Teknik adalah satu-satunya fakultas yang mempunyai sebuah jembatan penghubung, dan disanalah tempat Wonwoo dan Mingyu menuntut ilmu. Terkadang jika jiwa usilnya sedang kumat, Mingyu akan memintanya untuk menunggu disana atas dasar romantisasi sebuah tempat yang sebetulnya mempunyai fungsi utama hanya sebagai tempat menyebrang.

Hari ini, tepat ketika jarum jam menunjuk pada angka setengah tiga sore, untuk pertama kalinya setelah empat belas hari Wonwoo akhirnya melihat wajah Mingyu. Waktu yang cukup lama dan berlebihan ketika jarak antar kost dan fakultas mereka tak begitu jauh, namun aturan tak tertulis itu membiarkan mereka untuk fokus kepada hal-hal yang lebih penting terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, meluapkan rindu sekaligus rasanya lebih istimewa daripada pertemuan-pertemuan singkat yang akhirnya dipaksakan.

Mereka tak serta merta berpelukan. Mingyu tak asal memegang tangannya. Dan Wonwoo menjaga jarak mereka agar tetap pada tempatnya. Afeksi berlebihan yang ditunjukan ditempat umum hanya akan membentuk buah bibir yang kurang mengenakan, apalagi di negara dengan mayoritas muslim terbanyak seperti Indonesia.

Daripada itu, yang mereka lakukan adalah bermain dengan mata dan ekspresi wajah. Senyum yang mengembang di wajah Mingyu, semburat merah jambu yang bermunculan di pipi Wonwoo, dan rengkuhan tak kasatmata yang menyejukan udara panas kota Depok.

“Katanya tadi jam dua?” Wonwoo tak bermaksud merajuk, tetapi jika itu akan membuatnya terlihat lebih menggemaskan di depan kekasihnya maka hal itu yang akan ia lakukan.

“Dosennya ngaret. Payah.” Mingyu memajukan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Wonwoo dan menaikkan kacamata pria itu yang kini berada tepat di ujung hidung. “Lama, ya? Kan dibilang makanya balik aja.”

“Engga sih, tadi nunggunya sambil rapat kepanitiaan dulu.”

“Okelah kalau begitu.” Setelah menemukan kunci motornya yang ada di saku jaket, Mingyu menaikkan kedua alisnya berulang kali untuk menggoda kekasihnya. “Mau ngapain kita hari ini?”

“Kelon.”

“Atututu...” Goda lelaki yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu dengan nada meledek. “Blak-blakan banget nih, bos. Kasian dua minggu haus kasih sayang.”

Wonwoo menjitak kepala Mingyu dengan keras dan tanpa ampun. “Ngeledek mulu.”

“Ya abis kamu enak diledekin.”

“Dimana enaknya?”

“Bentar cari di google maps dulu dimana.”

“Gak lucu.” Kali ini pinggang Mingyu menjadi sasaran cubitan. “Kostan aku ya.”

“Iya cintaku, sayangku, permata hatiku, tanah airku, _tanah tumpah darahku... Disanalah... Aku berdiri... Jadi pandu ibuku... Indonesia... Kebangsaanku... Bangsa dan tanah airku... Marilah kita berseee—_ ”

“Mingyu asli gue tabok ya lo. Buruan panas!”

“Ya ayolah lesgo!” Cengiran di wajah lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu menunjukan betapa leganya untuk tersenyum setelah hari-hari melelahkan sebelumnya. “Tapi makan dulu ya ganteng... Laper nih saya.”

“Oh, laper... bilang dong.” Wonwoo mengusap beberapa noda yang ada di pipi kekasihnya dengan jempolnya. “Makan di Kutek aja, ya? Males jauh-jauh.”

“Siap laksanakan, Yang Mulia.”

Kutek atau Kukusan Teknik adalah salah satu indekos paling terkenal di kawasan kampus. Tempatnya strategis, terpencil, jauh dari kepadatan Margonda, dan segala macam makanan yang tersedia disana sangat pas untuk kantung mahasiswa. Tempat ini seakan menjadi saksi bisu tentang hari sedih dan hari bahagia yang setiap mahasiswa pernah lalui.

Salah satu tempat kegemaran Wonwoo adalah warung kecil dengan tembok kayu berwarna ungu pucat, yang menjual Ayam Kari sebagai menu utamanya. Ibu penjual yang selalu ramah dan memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri, rasa dari makanannya yang mengajaknya untuk bernostalgia akan rumah nun jauh disana, serta tempat yang nyaman dan bersih membawanya untuk menaruh tempat ini pada ingatannya tentang kota Depok. Terlebih lagi, ketika ada lelaki istimewa yang makan dengan lahap bersamanya.

“Yang, kabel _charger_ ku rusak lagi masa.”

“Atuhlah rusak melulu perasaan?”

Mingyu menyeruput es teh manis nya sebelum menjawab. “Gak tau, orang gak diapa-apain. Cuma dipake buat nge _charge_.”

“Terus dari kemaren kamu pake punya siapa?”

“Minghao.” Jawabnya santai, dan Wonwoo hanya merespon dengan menggelengkan kepalanya keherenanan.

“Lagi ada uang lebih gak buat beli yang baru?”

Sekarang gantian Mingyu yang menggeleng. “Entar nunggu ditransfer.”

“Mau pake uangku dulu?”

“Gausah, ada lagi sebenernya tapi di Tangerang, Libur gini palingan aku dirumah. Kamu balik Bandung kapan?”

“Jumat malem.”

“Travel lagi?”

“Engga, kebetulan bareng tanteku yang mau kesana juga.”

“Yaudah tuh pas. Aku anter kamu kesana terus bablas balik rumah.”

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya untuk mengiyakan. “Makasiiih.”

“Sama-sama, kak. Jangan lupa bintang lima nya, ya.”

Yang berkacamata memamerkan kedua jempolnya sebagai tanda setuju.

Setelah kelar dengan urusan perut, keduanya memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa camilan di minimarket sebelum menuju kostan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo jarang menjadi pribadi yang banyak menuntut. Terkadang kekhawatirannya hanya berlari-lari diseputar Mingyu yang akan meninggalkannya karena merasa terbebani dengan adanya Wonwoo. Namun belakangan ia menyadari, bahwa sesuatu yang tak dikatakan tak akan pernah tersampaikan. Ia pun, tak ingin mejalani hari-hari dengan pikiran tak pasti.

Ia ingat pernah berkata berbulan-bulan lalu kepada Mingyu, “Eh, aku mau request.”

Kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk mengikat tali sepatu di selasar fakultasnya itu mendongak seadanya. “Request apa tuh.”

“Sambil liat mataku sini.”

Mingyu mendengus geli, namun menurut ketika kekasihnya menjepit pipinya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya dengan lembut. “Udah. Request apa jadinya?”

“Kalau udah bosen... bilang ya?”

Dan Mingyu paham. Mingyu paham betul yang Wonwoo inginkan. Mingyu paham kekasihnya itu sosok yang seperti apa. Wonwoo yang akan melepas jika suatu saat Mingyu bilang sudah tak ada lagi rasa diantara mereka, Wonwoo yang akan melepas jika pada akhirnya orang ketiga datang dan menyapa, dan Wonwoo yang akan melepas jika memang harus dilepas. Semua itu akan ia lakukan, dan yang ia minta hanya sebuah peringatan bahwa mereka harus segera memutus tali yang terjalin.

Namun hari ini, rasa-rasanya Wonwoo ingin menangis bahkan hanya sekedar melihat pemandangan punggung kekasihnya itu dari belakang. Mingyu yang mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika memilih snack, Mingyu yang tangannya menahan pintu kulkas dan meraih susu rasa taro, Mingyu yang menyibakan rambutnya asal dengan jari-jarinya, dan Mingyu yang menawari Wonwoo segala sesuatu yang ada disana.

“Ini jaket kulit siapa? Aku baru liat.”

Mata Mingyu masih berfokus kepada rak-rak cokelat yang kini matanya pindai. “Baruuu beli. _Thrifting_ gitu, yang jual temennya Minghao anak FISIP. Sebenernya lagi gaada duit tapi sama temen sendiri yaudah lah, ya. Murah sih ‘mayan. Terus juga yang jual dulu pernah minjemin duit pas aku lagi gaada duit banget, gantian dah tuh hahaha.”

“Bagus tapi.” Puji Wonwoo sambil merasakan bahan pakaian itu di jemarinya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu hanya berdeham.

“Yang.” Tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba setengah berbisik.

“Hm?”

“Kondom mau beli?”

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu memandangi kekasihnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Empat belas hari. Iya juga. Klise mengatakan kelon akan jadi satu-satunya hal yang akan mereka lakukan. Sangking perhatiannya berpusat pada Mingyu dan hanya Mingyu, banyak variabel kecil yang akhirnya terlupakan bahwa ketika menumpuk rindu banyak juga libido yang tak tersalurkan.

“Ya beli aja,” Jawab lelaki berkacamata itu santai. “Gak ada salahnya dari membawa payung sebelum hujan.”

Mingyu terbahak sebelum akhirnya merampungkan sesi belanja mereka dengan berjalan menuju kasir.

Perjalanan singkat diatas motor antara kostan dan minimarket pun bisa menjadi bermakna jika itu dengan Mingyu. Ceritanya, guyonannya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodohnya, _semuanya_.

“Nih ya coba pecahkan,” Katanya dengan suara yang berlawanan dengan angin dan mesin kendaraan lain. “Kenapa kadang kita nemuin Indomaret sama Alfamart seberang-seberangan, dan siapa kira-kira yang bakalan lebih laku?”

Wonwoo berpikir keras untuk sementara waktu. “Ya biar adil aja gak, sih? Di bahu kanan jalan ada, di bahu kiri jalan ada. Jadi orang-orang gak perlu repot belok atau nyebrang.”

“Salah.”

Wonwoo cemberut. “Terus kenapa?”

“Ya sebenernya gapapa mereka ada dalam jarak yang berdekatan, itu salah satu strategi pasar dan persaingan sehat. Masalahnya kan siapa yang akan lebih banyak didatengin pelanggan, dan jawabannya itu yang punya lahan parkir lebih besar dan gak ada tukang parkir yang minta dua ribuan padahal belanjanya ngga sampe lima menit.”

Wonwoo lagi-lagi berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya terkekeh pelan. Bahagia Wonwoo hari ini datang dari hal-hal sederhana yang bahkan tak pernah ia duga. “Iya juga.”

Mingyu sudah menyambangi kostan nya untuk waktu yang tak lagi dapat dihitung dengan jari. Terkadang diundang, terkadang tak diundang. Tetapi sebisa mungkin ia selalu memberikan sambutan hangat.

Di suatu hari anak itu datang dengan senyuman yang merekah, dilain waktu hanya ada rasa lelah yang terpancar disana. Dan Wonwoo meminjamkan segalanya yang ia butuh; tempat berteduh, segelas teh hangat, juga bahu untuk bersandar.

Hari ini lain cerita. Segera setelah Wonwoo menaruh tas pada tempatnya dan menempatkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur, Mingyu mendekat. “Cium dulu.” Katanya, sembari melumat pelan bibir yang tak disentuhnya selama kurun waktu empat belas hari itu.

Dan Wonwoo menurut. Kacamatanya sempat terhimpit wajah Mingyu yang tak sabaran, lalu ia mendorong kekasihnya sejenak untuk berhenti. “Bentar naro ini.”

Namun Mingyu tak mau mendengar, karena baru beberapa detik setelah kacamata bulat itu terlepas dari wajah Wonwoo, lumatan-lumatan lain seketika ia gencarkan.

Bagi Wonwoo, berciuman dengan Mingyu tak mempunyai rasa seperti bagaimana literasi menjelaskan. _Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_ , begitu kata Troye Sivan. Mingyu memang terkadang terasa seperti nikotin hasil dari batang-batang rokok yang ia hisap, namun tak pernah seperti strawberry. Dan otaknya hari ini terus-terusan memaksanya untuk bersenang-senang dengan sesuatu.

“Gyu.”

“Hmm?” Jawabnya disela-sela ciuman yang menggebu.

“Coba kamu emutin permen lolipop yang tadi kita beli.”

Mingyu sempat menghentikan segala aktivitasnya sejenak sebelum menyerah dan tertawa. “Biar apa?”

“Biar rasa strawberry.”

Kekasihnya itu meraih kantung plastik putih yang ada disamping tempat tidur dan dengan sigap mengambil lolipop berwarna merah muda. Wonwoo disebelahnya membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak dan bersandar dengan tembok, Mingyu segera mengikutinya.

Disebelahnya, Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu yang kesusahan membuka bungkus makanannya sembari tertawa kecil. Jemarinya dengan sigap merebut batang lolipop dari tangan lelaki yang lebih muda. “Sini ah, lama.”

Bukan penolakan yang Mingyu berikan, malahan sebuah peluang untuk lebih banyak waktu menciumi pipi kekasihnya. Wonwoo selalu suka ketika pipinya diciumi oleh Mingyu; anak itu akan bertingkah bagaikan vacuum cleaner terkuat didunia, dan terkadang enggan melepaskan bibirnya dari sana. Satu kecupan kadang diarahkan kepada keningnya, lalu kelopak matanya, dagunya, dan kembali pada bibirnya. Satu kali, dua kali, hingga kecupan-kecupan kecil itu tak lagi memiliki jumlah.

Wonwoo memasukan lolipop kedalam mulut Mingyu segera setelah berhasil membukanya. Mingyu mengemut dengan sukarela untuk beberapa waktu dan merasakan jejak-jejak permen tersebut dilidahnya. “Manis dah.”

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. “Ya namanya juga permen?!”

“Engga, lo maksudnya. Manis.”

Mingyu berakhir dengan satu tamparan halus di pipi. Yang ditampar tertawa, dan mendorong belakang kepala Wonwoo untuk segera ia lumat lagi bibirnya. Ciuman kali ini berlangsung cukup alot, namun itu karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin melepas. Lidah Mingyu yang meraba, gigi Wonwoo yang menggigit, suara desahan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya, dan sesuatu dibawah sana yang mengeras.

“Gimana? Udah rasa strawberry belum?”

“Awal-awal doang, abis itu ilang lagi.”

“Ya kalau mau rasa strawberry terus kamu ciuman aja sama lolipop.”

Wonwoo menembak Mingyu dengan matanya yang membulat. “Istirahat dulu capek.”

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menertawakan kekasihnya sambil mencubiti pipinya gemas. “Oke.”

“Coba kesiniin itu kantung plastik.”

“Ngapain? Ngambil kodom?”

“Mau.” Satu tamparan di lengan atas. “Makan.” Satu tamparan lagi di lengan atas. “Chitato nya.” Satu tamparan terakhir di lengan atas.

Mingyu membisikan kata _eh iya, iya, maap, ampun,_ namun masih dengan senyum usil tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

“Eh yang, kemaren aku ketemu sama temen kamu yang ngenalin kita tuh.”

“Emang siapa yang ngenalin kita?”

“Dih, amnesia lo?”

“Ih amit-amit sembarangan aja ini anak kalau ngomong.” Tak bosan-bosannya Mingyu mendapat tamparan di pipi. “Siapa?”

“Bang Soonyoung.”

“Oalah...” Wonwoo memainkan jemarinya di rambut Mingyu, sedangkan anak itu bersendar di dadanya dengan tangan penuh makanan ringan. “Emang dia yang ngenalin kita?”

“Inget gak, waktu itu temen-temen kamu pada mau makan Bamboo Dimsum _all you can eat_ yang deket stasiun Pocin? Kan ada diskon 25% kalau berempat. Bang Ji akhirnya nelfon aku buat nyusulin kalian ke FIB. Akhirnya kita makan berempat biar diskon, hahaha.”

“Terus aku dibonceng kesananya.”

“Iya, pertama kalinya aku bonceng kamu.”

Wonwoo tersenyum. Bernostalgia hal-hal indah memang selalu menyenangkan. “Udah lama banget ya... Setahun yang lalu.”

“Lebih malah. PDKT nya aja lama.”

“Ih, emang lama?”

“Lama. Susah.” Mingyu menggerutu. Wonwoo mencubiti bibirnya gemas. “Yang, ayo tanya jawab.”

“Yaudah kamu duluan.”

“Kapan pertama kali sukanya sama aku?”

“Hmm kapan ya...” Tangan Wonwoo masih bermain-main di rambut kekasihnya sedangkan Mingyu menyuapinya Chitato setiap beberapa menit sekali. “Pas kamu gitaran nyanyi _Vanilla Twilight_ di kostan nya Ji.”

Mingyu mencoba untuk membawa kembali ingatan tentang hari itu dikepalanya. “Anjir berarti gua ganteng bat yak hari itu.”

“Ya engga juga.”

“Gak ganteng jadinya?”

“Bukaaan!” Jawab Wonwoo setengah tertawa. “Maksudnya kayak... momen itu special bukan cuma karena kamunya ganteng. Ganteng sih, tapi... Ah gimana ya... Bingung jelasinnya.”

“Pegangan kalau bingung.”

“Itu tuh jokes apaan sih nyuruh orang bingung pegangan? Dimana korelasinya?”

“Ngga pernah ada korelasinya bercandaan bocah Depok mah.”

“Kamu kapan suka sama akunya?”

“Udah suka kan ini. Sayang malah.”

“Maksudnya dulu pertama kali sukanya gimanaaa!”

“Ooh, bilang dong yang jelas.” Mingyu beranjak sebentar untuk membersihkan sisa makanan di jemarinya dengan tisu basah yang ada di meja belajar Wonwoo. “Waktu kita lagi makan sate Taichan di Senayan, terus aku ngedengerin kamu ngoceh dari A sampai Z tentang pandangan kamu perihal daya literasi masyarakat Indonesia yang lemah. Terus waktu kamu cerita buku favorit kamu tentang Bung Hatta— _Jejak yang Melampaui Jaman_ bukan sih judulnya? Pokoknya waktu itu kamu bilang kalau beliau adalah panutan kamu atas bagaimana kecintaanya terhadap buku. Atau ketika beliau masih bisa bermusuhan dengan Soekarno karena perbedaan idealisme namun mengesampingkan perdebatan itu setiap kali dihadapkan pada masalah pribadi. Atau pas kamu ngejelasin tentang dinamika lucu antara Hatta sama Sjahrir sewaktu mereka diasingkan ke Banda Neira. Atau pas kamu cerita tentang Bandung dan macetnya yang sama aja kayak Jakarta.”

Ada sesuatu yang bergetar di dada Wonwoo, dan itu disebabkan oleh Mingyu dan kejutan-kejutannya. Sama sekali ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dalam hidupnya, akan ada seseorang yang sebegitu tertariknya mendengar ocehannya yang tak beraturan dan menjadikannya sebuah alasan agar ia dapat dicintai. Sesuatu yang sederhana, namun Mingyu menjadikannya istimewa dengan variabel-variabel yang selalu ia jabarkan.

“Makasih...” Katanya pelan dan malu-malu.

“Makasih kenapa?”

“Udah didengerin. Gak nyangka aja ternyata beneran nyimak...”

Bukannya menjawab, Mingyu segera menyingkirkan segala macam bungkus makanan yang ada diantara mereka dan merebahkan Wonwoo sepenuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Kali ini Wonwoo yang lebih bersemangat dan dengan sigap menarik kepala Mingyu agar segera mencapai bibirnya. Ciuman yang cukup singkat karena kini Mingyu sedang mendesah di telinganya lalu turun ke leher dengan pelahan sebagai sebuah bentuk _foreplay_. Kepala Wonwoo mengadah keatas ketika lutut Mingyu tak sengaja menabrak selangkangannya, dan Mingyu meredam suaranya dengan menyegel bibirnya dengan kecupan lainnya.

Belum apa-apa mereka sudah kegerahan dan kini malah sibuk mencari remote AC yang entah dimana. Mingyu membuka kaosnya dengan mudah ketika berdiri dan meraih remote yang ditemukannya diatas meja, dan Wonwoo pun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuka kancing kemejanya.

Saat melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, Wonwoo selalu lebih nyaman ketika bajunya tetap terpasang. Mingyu tahu itu, dan ia tak pernah memaksa kekasihnya untuk melepas apapun yang diluar dari kemauannya.

_Consent._

Satu kata yang selalu diantara mereka ketika melakukan apapun yang bahkan konteksnya jauh dari apapun yang berbau seksual.

“Masih mau _foreplay_ apa mau langsung lanjut?”

“Kamunya sini dulu.” Ucap Wonwoo dengan manja, dan Mingyu terkekeh pelan sambil memegang pelumas serta kondom di tangannya.

Wonwoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher kekasihnya dan menenggelamkan wajah lelaki yang lebih mudah itu di lehernya. Mereka berdiam cukup lama, mendengarkan napas masing-masing.

“Kenapa?” Tanya yang lebih muda.

Wonwoo menggeleng. “Pengen meluk aja.”

Mingyu memeluk kekasihnya lebih erat dari sebelumnya. “Sok atuh, meluk.”

 _Action speaks better than words_ , katanya. Namun bagi mereka, kesunyian yang tenang selalu lebih mewakili; akan aksi yang tak tersalurkan, atas kata-kata yang tak terucap.

“Bentar-bentar,” Mingyu lagi-lagi bangun dari posisinya untuk meraih ponsel didalam tasnya.

“Apa?” Desak Wonwoo penasaran.

“Biar lebih afdol...” Yang lebih muda sibuk mengutak-atik sesuatu di ponselnya, dan sebuah lagu terputar dengan pelan namun tetap menghiasi udara dengan melodinya yang memabukan. “Kayak orang-orang gitu, ngewe sambil pake lagu _Cigarettes After Sex_.”

Wonwoo terbahak. Kali ini sungguhan, ia sampai harus melempar kepalanya kebelakang untuk sekedar melepas segala tawa yang tertahan di dada. Perutnya sakit, rahangnya pegal. _But it was a good laugh indeed_. “Bahasa lo anak Depok banget sih. _Ngewe_.”

“Ya terus apa, dong? _Making love_? Kayak mau bikin anak.”

Wonwoo masih terbahak. “Yaudah suka-suka lo, deh.”

Mingyu meletakkan ponselnya sembarang dan kembali merengkuh Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya.

“Yang ini apa judulnya?”

Tangan Mingyu mulai meraba sesuatu diantara kedua kaki Wonwoo, mempersiapkan jemarinya untuk masuk. “ _Nothing’s gonna hurt you baby_. Ciaaa, romantis bat gak tuh. Liriknya gini, _whispered something in your ear, it was a perverted thing to say. But i said it anyway, made you smile and look away_.”

“Itu mah bukan romantis, tapi JOROK.”

“Dimana bagian joroknya?” Jarinya kini telah masuk sepenuhnya. Baru satu, karena ia tak ingin terlalu terburu-buru.

“Gak tau... jorok aja.”

Wajah Wonwoo memerah, dan Mingyu terkekeh renyah. “Enak? Segini kecepetan gak?”

Kekasihnya itu menggeleng tanpa suara. “Kamu pegel gak begitu posisinya? Sini tiduran aja.”

“Susah gerakinnya kalau sambil tiduran, sayang.” Ia kini menambahkan jari keduanya. “Masih sempit.”

“Hmm...”

“Ya kalau longgar aku malah heran.”

“Heh!” Pipi Mingyu lagi-lagi terkena tamparan.

“Sakit? Apa enak? Apa gimana? Berkabar dong, cintaku.”

Wonwoo mendengus heran. “Enak... Itu kalau mau dimasukin yaudah masukin aja.”

“Kamu dong yang masukin.”

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya skeptis, namun tangannya dengan perlahan meraih selangkangan Mingyu dan menggengam kepunyaanya. Mingyu seketika mengerang, matanya sepenunya tertutup.

Mereka kini bergerak berlawanan dengan tempo super pelan. Entah terbawa suasana karena _bacground_ musik yang mendayu-dayu, atau sesederhana karena mereka ingin ini semua tak pernah berakhir. Mingyu pun sesekali mengecek ekspresi kekasihnya agar ia tahu bahwa sensasi nikmat yang dirasakannya tak hanya terjadi dalam satu arah. Wonwoo pun, harus mendapat porsi yang sama besar dengan dirinya.

_Consent._

“Enak?”

Wonwoo mengangguk, kali ini lebih menggebu. “Cepetin...”

“Cepetin nih?”

Anggukan lagi.

Dan Mingyu pun mempercepat ritmenya. Kali ini ada sedikit khilaf yang merasukinya ketika tangannya tiba-tiba mencengkram leher Wonwoo. Namun ketika kekasihnya menunjukan ketidakyamanan dan mencoba untuk menarik tangan Mingyu menjauh, lelaki yang lebih muda seketika menghentikan segala aktivitasnya untuk menciumi kening kekasihnya.

“ _Maaf, maaf._ Maaf ya Wonwoo, gak nyadar akunya. Maaf beneran...” Hujan kecupan itu seakan tak pernah habis dan berhenti. “Marah ya?”

“Engga... cuma kamu lagi kenapa deh? Hahaha.”

“Kebawa suasana aja...”

“Abis nonton bokep apaan, ngaku? Yang BDSM gitu ya?”

Mingyu tertawa pasrah. “Sekali doang, penasaran.”

Senyum Wonwoo terasa lembut. “Kalau kamu mau nonton gituan ya terserah sih... Tapi akumah da gak suka.”

“Iya, maaf-maaf. Seriusan maaf.”

Wonwoo kembali meraih kebawah sana dan memasukannya kembali ke tempatnya. Mata Mingyu yang masih ragu ketika harus melanjutkan diyakinkan Wonwoo dengan gerakan pelan yang ia coba pancing. Maka dengan segala persetujuan yang tertulis secara tersirat, Mingyu terus bergerak hingga mereka mencapai puncaknya.

Keduanya terbaring meringkuk di tempat tidur setelahnya. Menatap langit-langit dalam diam, sembari mengembalikan tenaga yang terkuras. Lagu yang sedari tadi Mingyu mainkan masih terputar dibelakang sana, namun kini berganti secara acak dengan sendirinya.

“Yang.”

“Hm?”

“Kita tuh pernah marahan gak sih?”

Wonwoo mengambil waktu untuk berpikir sejenak. “Yang waktu aku diajakin nonton Kucumbu Tubuh Indahku di Kineforum sama katingku itu kamu marah gak sih?”

“Ohiya, hahaha. Anjir itu gue sampe kepikiran mau labrak orangnya dah, taunya emang tugas kuliah. Cemburuan bat anjir jiji.”

Sang lelaki berkacamata berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. “Tapi marahnya gak lama...”

“Ya karena mana bisa lama-lama.”

“Tapi aku kalau marah ke kamu lama, tau.”

“Emang, lo kan demen nyiksa gue.”

Wonwoo mendengus sarkastik. “Eh, dengerin tuh kata lirik lagunya Tulus: _bila kita ingin tahu seberapa besar rasa yang kita punya, kita butuh ruang_.”

“Ngeri banget gua pacaran sama anak FIB harus siap-siap disuruh ngehafal lirik lagu indie.”

“Gajelaasss...”

Mingyu tertawa dan mulai kembali menciumi pipi Wonwoo bersemangat. Langit diluar semakin sayu, matahari semakin tenggelam, dan kamar yang mereka tempati hanya mendapatkan sedikit pencahayaan dari ventilasi kecil diatas pintu.

“Mingyu...” Mulai Wonwoo lagi.

“Apa cintaku, sayangku, permata hatiku, tanah air—“

“Nyanyi Indonesia Raya sekali lagi lo gue usir.”

Ia buru-buru membekap mulutnya sendiri. “Eiya maap. Apaan?”

“Ngantuk. Bobo yuk.”

Mingyu mengeluarkan sederet rintihan dan tawa yang tergabung menjadi satu, sebelum menarik bed cover yang ada di ujung kaki dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Setelah itu ia pandangi wajah kekasihnya lama, dalam, dan sepenuh hati.

“Ganteng bat sih lu?”

“Biasa aja.”

“Kaga serius, ganteng.”

Lagi-lagi dengusan sarkastik. “Makasih. Kamu juga ganteng.”

“Ganteng bet elah... Kok bisa-bisanya mau sama gua.”

“Ya mau aja emang kenapa...” Wonwoo sebisa mungkin menutupi semburat merah yang mulai bermunculan di pipinya. “Udah kek, malu. Gombal mulu dasar remaja Depok.”

“Remaja Depok anjiiir... Yaudah nih, abis sesi muji-mujinya.” Mata Mingyu mulai terpejam sambil menarik kepala Wonwoo mendekat ke dadanya. “Bobo buru.”

“Oke...” Wonwoo menggambar senyum di wajahnya, bahkan ketika iya tahu senyuman tersebut hanya akan berakhir untuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun tak apa, esok hari, atau nanti, ia akan lebih banyak tersenyum agar Mingyu tahu bahwa segalanya yang terpancar disana adalah karena ia memberikan sebuah alasan bagi Wonwoo untuk bahagia.

—FIN


	2. Midnight Seastorm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katanya, masalah dalam sebuah hubungan itu ada untuk membuat keduanya tidak jatuh ke lubang kejenuhan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is the part of writing commission project requested by yours, truly — bumwoozle.

Wonwoo itu tahu dan paham betul, bahwa kasta terendah dari komunikasi adalah kesalahpahaman. Ia bukannya tidak mengerti bahwa sebuah penjabaran kata yang baik akan menghantar siapapun ke gerbang pengertian, sehingga terciptanya keseimbangan antara satu pihak dengan pihak lain.

Salah paham itu kekanak-kanakan. Salah paham itu seharusnya bisa dicegah. Dan salah paham itu, bukti dari bagaimana ego mereka masih menang dibandingkan logika. Pun begitu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo tetap tak punya kuasa dalam menghindari. Mereka kini sedang menjadi korban daripada rasa ingin menang sendiri.

Dan itu merugikan. Dan kini mereka saling tersiksa.

“Won, lama amat. Udah nyampe mana sih? Gue tinggal lo ya.”

“Sabar Soonyoung, gue kan jalan bukan terbang. Kalau jalan jaraknya lumayan terus Depok panas. Dan jangan ditinggal, gue gak tahu dimana rumah si kak Jeonghan itu.”

“Kenapa lo jalan?”

“Ya terus gue harus naik helikopter, gitu?”

“Yeh, bukan.” Sahabatnya di ujung telepon sana terdengar sedang menertawai sesuatu sebelum kemudian kembali berfokus kepada Wonwoo. “Kenapa gak motoran bareng Mingyu biar gak usah jalan gitu maksud pertanyaan gue tadi.”

Tadinya Wonwoo ingin segera menghentikan langkahnya yang sekarang ini sedang menginjak batu-batu trotoar—beberapa langkah lagi dan ia akan sampai di pelataran fakultasnya. Namun agenda membeku di tempat akibat dari mendengar sebuah nama itu ia batalkan karena Wonwoo tidak bohong ketika mengatakan bahwa Depok itu panasnya bukan main dan ia hanya ingin segera berlindung di bawah tembok sana.

“Engga. Emangnya Mingyu juga ikut?”

“Ikut, diajak sama bang Cheol. Dia kan anak Teknik juga, terus pacarnya kak Han yang hari ini ulang tahun. Lo tuh tahu kan kita mau kemana? Jangan main ikut-ikut aja, anjir.”

Kalau boleh jujur, Wonwoo memang dalam keadaan _main ikut-ikut aja_ akibat dari lowongnya waktu semenjak liburan semester. Sebuah kesempatan yang seharusnya ia manfaatkan bersama sang kekasih, kalau saja mereka berdua berkeinginan untuk berhenti menjadi buron bagi satu sama lain.

“Mingyu nya udah sampe, Nyong?” _Tuhan, sudah empat belas hari nama itu tak diucapkannya dengan lantang. Mengapa baru hanya begitu saja rasanya seperti dadanya ini sedang diremas?_

“Belom, lagi _on the way_ katanya.”

“Oh. Dari kostan apa dari fakultasnya?”

“Kalau kata gue lo aneh.”

“Lah... aneh gimana, anjir?”

“Ya lagian yang pacar siapa, nanya nya ke siapa.”

Kalau jadi Soonyoung pun, jelas akan ia tanyakan sebuah rasa penasaran yang sama. Dirinya jelas seharusnya lebih paham tentang keberadaan si Mingyu itu, tetapi sekarang ini yang terjadi malah kebalikannya.

Baru saja Wonwoo hendak merespon, tiba-tiba sebuah sepeda motor yang ia kenal betul berlalu melewati. Tak hanya bagaimana plat nomor yang tertempel di motor tersebut adalah sesuatu yang ia bisa sebutkan dengan mata tertutup, tetapi punggung yang kini tengah ia lihat dari kejauhan itu merupakan rumah dan tempatnya bersandar beberapa bulan belakangan. Berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya adalah sebuah kebohongan besar abad ini.

Napasnya tercekat ketika sepeda motor itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Kali ini langkahnya benar-benar membeku, tak perduli bahwa _cardigan_ nya cukup tipis untuk menangkal sinar matahari. Soonyoung di ujung telepon masih terus memanggili Wonwoo dengan tak sabaran, dan Wonwoo tak punya waktu bahkan untuk sekedar memutuskan sambungan telepon. Presensi motor dan pemilik yang sedang mengendarainya itu terlalu besar dan membius.

Dan lelaki di depan sana itu menoleh ke belakang. Dan wajahnya yang tertutup helm membuat Wonwoo sukar untuk menimbang-nimbang. Dan tubuhnya terasa seperti sedang dijerat dan dikurung. Dan ia ingin sekali rasanya di telan bumi.

Mingyu yang kala itu masih diam seribu bahasa memundurkan motornya tanpa menyalakan mesin. Kakinya yang jenjang ia gunakan untuk mendorong motor tersebut, hingga kini posisinya sejajar dengan sang kekasih yang tengah menunduk—entah menahan panas, entah menahan emosi.

“Bareng, gak?” Empat belas hari. Sudah empat belas hari, suara berat itu tidak mampir dan menelisik telinganya. Mungkin samar dan sukar untuk dilihat, tapi kaki Wonwoo kini sedang bergetar hebat dari bagaimana dirinya tengah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menopang sang tubuh.

Dan penundaan bertele-tele akan ia yang tengah berusaha untuk mengontrol diri itu akhirnya sampai kepada sebuah gelengan. _Sebuah penolakan dingin._ “Engga.”

Awalnya, sang kekasih di atas trotoar sana hendak berdebat. Hendak menyampaikan pendapat. Dan hendak memaksa. Namun kemudian niat itu tak tersalurkan, sehingga ia kembali menyalakan mesin motornya dengan perlahan. Penutupannya akan argumen payah ini disebutkan dalam satu kata, tak kalah dingin dari es di Antartika sana.

Katanya, “Yaudah.” Dan si dia pun berlalu pergi, memutar gas nya dengan kecepatan sedikit diatas normal.

“Won? Won? Won! Pingsan lo ya gara-gara kepanasan? Mingyu udah sampe nih. Eh baru sampe maksudnya.”

“Iya.” Jawabnya dengan datar dan pasrah. “Gue juga sebentar lagi nyampe FIB.”

“Oke, meluncur.”

Dan sambungan telepon itu pada akhirnya tertutup.

Berada dekat dengan Mingyu tanpa bisa menyentuh, ternyata adalah sebuah hal yang sulit. Dalam keadaan normal, sesaat setelah manik matanya bertemu dengan sang kekasih dirinya pasti akan serta merta menggambar sebuah senyum. Lalu menunggu Mingyu mengaitkan telapak tangan di lingkar pinggang Wonwoo agar kemudian mereka dapat membagi hangat. Lalu kemudian melepas rindu dengan jemari yang saling bertaut. Lalu kemudian saling menunjukan afeksi dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil di pipi.

Wonwoo selalu ingat dan menertawakan akan bagaimana kawan-kawannya acap kali mempermasalahkan mereka yang terlalu gemar menyentuh satu sama lain di tempat umum. Tentang kata _personal space_ yang terhapus dari dalam kamus mereka, dan tentang afeksi suci dan tulus tentang keinginan dalam menyayangi. Selalu seperti itu, mereka berdua. Siapapun akan tahu bahwa Mingyu dan Wonwoo datang dalam sebuah paket dimana keduanya tak terpisahkan dan selalu hadir bergandengan.

Dalam fakta dimana dua orang yang tadinya selalu bersatu padu itu kini bahkan tak dapat melihat mata satu sama lain, adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menjadi penasaran dan panik bagi mereka di sekitar.

“Nyong.”

“Apa.”

“Kita ke rumah si kak Jeonghan itu naik mobil bang Cheol? Emang rumahnya dimana?”

“Iye, mobilan. Motor gue sama Mingyu kan dititip di parkiran sini. Rumahnya deket sih di Lenteng Agung. Kenapa emangnya?”

“Oh...” Dia itu sedang ragu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan kalimat berikutnya dengan se-netral dan setenang mungkin. Namun gerak tubuhnya yang tak nyaman serta bibirnya yang terus-terusan terbuka dan kembali terkatup pasti menggangu siapapun yang melihatnya.

“Mau ngomong apa sih lo nyet sebenernya?”

“Itu... nanti gue duduk di depan, ya?”

Alis Soonyoung menukik keatas, mulai curiga. “Lo di depan? Sama bang Cheol?”

“Iya.”

“Gue, Jihoon, Mingyu bertiga di belakang?”

“Iya...”

Dan akhirnya sampailah kepada Soonyoung yang menyimpulkan. Dan nasib Wonwoo selesai. “Lo berdua lagi marahan.”

Alih-alih menjawab, Wonwoo malahan berjalan menghampiri Seungcheol yang tengah bersiap memasuki mobilnya. Dari ujung mata ia dapat melihat Mingyu yang masih terduduk di salah satu bangku dengan rokok yang diapit jemari, asap mengebul sedikit demi sedikit.

Kalau saja suasananya tidak setegang ini, jelas ia akan menghampiri sang kekasih dan menampar pipinya pelan. Sehabis itu akan ia ambil paksa benda sarang penyakit itu, dan ia injak di bawah sepatunya dengan kejam dan mendramatisir. Sekarang pun, Wonwoo sangat ingin melakukannya. Namun ketidakmampuan untuk berdamai adalah hal yang menghalangi.

Tapi Wonwoo tahu. Ia paham bagaimana mata Mingyu tak melepas gerak geriknya dari semenjak dirinya tiba sepuluh menit lalu. Wajah sang kekasih memang kini tak dibatasi helm, namun rautnya yang tanpa ekspresi adalah suatu hal yang membuat Wonwoo berada diambang kebingungan.

Tak ada yang mengatakan apapun tentang Wonwoo yang memilih untuk duduk di depan sembari menggengam erat sekotak kue ulang tahun bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang bungkam selama sisa perjalanan menuju rumah Jeonghan.

Kalau tidak salah ingat, mereka (atau mungkin hanya Wonwoo) pernah bertemu dengan kak Jeonghan sesekali. Pacar dari bang Seungcheol ini memang tak berkuliah di kampus yang sama dengan mereka, tetapi sering beberapa kali ikut berkumpul dalam beberapa okasi.

Untungnya, kejutan yang kakak tingkatnya laksanakan hari ini dengan bantuan mereka membawakan hasil, karena Jeonghan benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Seungcheol akan datang.

“Kamu tadi pagi kirim foto lagi di Jogja, Seungcheol!” Nada itu diucapkan Jeonghan dengan penuh keterkejutan alih-alih seseorang yang sedang marah.

“Aku _edit_ itu _background_ nya, orang foto di kostan Soonyoung.”

Seungcheol yang masih tersenyum dengan gigi-giginya yang dipamerkan, dan Jeonghan yang pipi nya basah karena air mata haru. Melihat si kakak tingkat kemudian merengkuh sang pacar dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sekali lagi meremas dada Wonwoo tanpa alasan yang jelas. Adegan di depannya terasa sangat tulus, sangat hangat, seperti dirinya bisa merasakan segala perasaan haru bercampur terkejut yang sedang membuncah di dada Jeonghan, dan juga bagaimana Seungcheol yang sedang berbangga diri karena telah berhasil membahagiakan si dia yang di sayang.

Atau mungkin Wonwoo itu sedang iri, dalam artian yang sebenar-benarnya. Ia iri karena untuk duduk beberapa sentimenter lebih dekat dengan Mingyu saja raganya menjerit. Wonwoo rindu. Ia rindu direngkuh sang kekasih, dan ia rindu diberikan sebuah afeksi.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa hari itu untuk saling mengobrol dan mengunyah camilan di kamar Jeonghan. Barusan sang pemilik rumah baru saja memesan satu kotak besar pizza untuk mereka makan bersama, dan sekarang perutnya terasa seperti akan meledak dari cara makan nya yang kalap.

“Won, kue mau?”

“Mau deh, Nyong... Tapi potongnya jangan kegedean, gue masih agak mabok tuh sama _garlic bread_.”

“Iye, siap.”

Permasalahan potong kue, seharusnya adalah hal yang mudah dan sederhana. Permasalahan potong kue, seharusnya tidak harus membuat kelopaknya berkaca-kaca dan meneteskan sebulir air mata. Namun pada kenyataanya, banyak hal-hal yang tak dapat Wonwoo hindari dalam hidup termasuk yang satu ini.

“Nyong... kok kue gue gak ada _cream_ nya?”

“Hah?” Mata Soonyoung berpindah dari mangkok kecil yang tengah sahabatnya pegang lalu kembali kepada Wonwoo. Setelah otaknya mulai menyambungkan titik demi titik, ia lontarkan kemudian jawabannya. “Oh, itu. Tadi kue nya Mingyu yang potongin, terus dia singkirin _cream_ nya soalnya katanya lo gak suka.”

Sudah berapa kali ya, hatinya itu terasa seperti diremas-remas hari ini? Bohong kalau Wonwoo bilang perhatian kecil yang diberikan sang kekasih tak mengguncangnya sampai ke ulu hati. Dirinya ini, sekarang tengah berusaha untuk tidak meraung dan menangis. Tangannya yang dikepal di kedua sisi tubuh sekarang ini sudah mulai memucat dan merasakan sakit.

Melihat sahabatnya yang kacau, Soonyoung serta merta membarikade agar Wonwoo tak menjadi tontonan. Badannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi Wonwoo yang kini terisak pelan, dan ia belai punggung sang sahabat dengan lembut. “Won... kenapa sih? Cerita dong...”

“Gak apa, Nyong... Tutupin sebentar aja, ya.”

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lebih lanjut, sahabatnya mengangguk samar.

Ketika kembali ke fakultas FIB untuk mengambil motor malam itu, Wonwoo dibuat bingung oleh dirinya sendiri yang masih berdisfungsi. Seharusnya ia bisa saja menebeng dengan Seungcheol sampai dengan kostan, namun sekarang dirinya malah terjebak diantara Soonyoung yang (tentu saja) akan pulang bersama Jihoon dan dirinya yang... tak mungkin memohon kepada sang kekasih untuk ikut naik dan pulang.

“Nyong, Ji, duluan ya.”

“Lah, bentar-bentar. Lo naik apaan?”

“Jalan?” Jawabnya dengan nada berbunyi ya-emang-lo-pikir-gue-harus-naik-apalagi?

“Won, udah malem.” Kali ini Jihoon yang angkat bicara, dan dari nada suaranya Wonwoo dapat menilai bahwa pacar dari sahabatnya itu benar-benar khawatir.

“Gue biasa balik jam seginian Ji tiap habis organisasi. Kalau jalan lumayan deket kok. Santai, hehe.”

Mingyu masih disana, tengah memasang helm nya. Dan dua sejoli itu malah saling berdebat mempermasalahkan nasib Wonwoo.

( _“Yang, kamu bilang dong...”_

_“Bilang gimana Jihoon, aku juga bingung... Orang sama-sama lagi pada gak ngomong gitu.”_

_“Ya kamu bilang, paksa Mingyu suruh anterin... Biarin aja masih marahan yang penting anterin ih... Buruan gak.”_

_“Lah kok jadi aku yang dimarahin sih?”_

_“Yaudah kita bonceng tiga aja deh biar Wonwoo bisa ikut!”_ )

Belum sempat Wonwoo mengintervensi perdebatan di depannya, sang kekasih sudah duluan membuyarkan perhatian dengan mengentikan motornya tepat di depan Wonwoo.

Katanya, “Aku gak bawa helm lagi, langsung naik aja.”

Dan Wonwoo menghabiskan waktu untuk mencerna segalanya yang terjadi antara rindunya yang menggebu-gebu dan juga ego nya yang mendominasi.

“Kamu mau nganterin aku?” _Aku mau peluk kamu, Mingyu..._

“Kamu mau jalan kaki?”

“Iya. Bisa.”

“Aku yang gak bisa. Naik.”

Dirinya berharap fakta ini dapat ia sembunyikan dari dunia, namun nyatanya siapapun akan tahu bahwa Mingyu selalu menjadi pribadi yang lebih rasional juga tegas ketika sedang marah. Dan fakta itu, membuat Wonwoo sulit untuk menjadi keras kepala dalam keadaan mendesak seperti sekarang. Mau tak mau, naiklah dirinya ke atas motor yang sudah puluhan kali ia duduki jok nya.

Dipikir-pikir, lebih menyiksa ketika harus saling tak menyapa disaat hanya ada mereka berdua dibandingkan tadi saat beramai-ramai. Mereka biasa menggunakan kesempatan bonceng-membonceng ini untuk membicarakan banyak hal sebelum akhirnya terpisah jarak, sebelum akhirnya terpisah alam mimpi. Namun yang ada sekarang hanya suara deru mesin yang bergemuruh dan juga bunyi klakson kendaraan dari kejauhan; samar, sunyi, mencekam.

Dan tak pernah seberat itu hatinya ketika harus turun dari atas motor sang kekasih tanpa mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tanpa tarik ulur siapa yang akan beranjak terlebih dahulu. Tanpa kata-kata _sampai besok_. Tanpa titipan hati yang akan diambil kembali ketika mereka bertemu.

“Wonwoo.”

“Iya.”

“Masih butuh waktu?”

“Masih.”

“Yaudah.” Dipakainya lagi helm itu di kepala, ditancap lagi gas motornya cepat-cepat. “Aku pulang.”

_We fall into this place where you ain’t backing down, and I ain’t backing down._

_So, what the hell do we now?_

***

Kacau balau, harinya itu. Alasannya apalagi kalau bukan karena sang pemilik hati. Gila ya, si Wonwoo-Wonwoo itu. Sudah dua minggu ini kerjaanya menyiksa, tapi masih saja ada di bagian otaknya lapis paling atas label prioritas untuk dipikirkan. Padahal ketika teman-temannya sedang asyik berlibur, Mingyu masih harus berjuang untuk mengikuti semester pendek.

Bukan hal yang aneh lagi bagi dirinya untuk menemukan seorang Jeon Wonwoo berlaku kejam. Dari awal saling mengenal dan melakukan pendekatan pun, pemuda itu sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa _recovery_ nya ketika sedang marah itu cukup lama. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Mingyu disiksa sampai sebegininya.

Permasalahannya adalah, yang kali ini bukan kesalahannya. Yang kali ini bukan dirinya yang berulah. Yang kali ini, seharusnya ia yang marah. Namun disinilah Mingyu, lagi-lagi menahan diri dan berkorban, terpuruk sepi di atas tempat tidur kost nya yang kecil sembari memutar _Amatiran_ dari Kunto Aji dalam mode _repeat_.

Sama-sama kepala batu, mereka itu. Wonwoo yang selalu butuh waktu lama untuk meredakan amarah, dan Mingyu yang selalu bungkam ketika dirinya kesal. Sebuah kombinasi bodoh akan pertarungan ego yang tak akan pernah ada habisnya.

Tapi masa sudah begini, masih dirinya lagi yang harus meminta maaf duluan? Masih dirinya lagi yang harus mengeluarkan usaha lebih? Masih dirinya yang harus berkorban?

Konflik batin yang sedang berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya ini, jujur saja sangat menggangunya dalam menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliah. Dan Mingyu ingin Wonwoo. Ia ingin sang kekasih untuk tempat membagi kasih, berkeluh kesah, melepas rindu, dan mengisi sepi.

Dan dirinya pun menyerah. Diangkatnya kedua tangan sebagai tanda bahwa ia akan, dan selalu, rela menjadi si dia yang berjuang lebih.

Dihubunginya Wonwoo untuk pertama kali dalam empat belas hari.

_Dan tak ada jawaban._

_Dan ia coba lagi keesokan._

_Dan tetap tak ada jawaban._

_Dan besoknya._

_Dan besoknya._

_Dan besoknya._

_Dan Mingyu frustasi._

_Juga kacau._

_Juga sulit berkonsentrasi._

_Juga takut._

Mengetuk pintu kamar kost sang kekasih tak pernah terasa seberat ini. Tangannya terus-terusan melawan apa yang hatinya inginkan, dan otaknya terus-terusan menggedor dan memerintahkan untuk jual mahal. Dan Mingyu punya banyak kontemplasi tentang memilih dan mengikuti yang mana.

_Bagaimana kalau Wonwoo malahan bertambah marah karena Mingyu yang datang tanpa izinnya?_

_Bagaimana kalau alih-alih membaik semuanya malahan akan bertambah buruk?_

_Bagaimana kalau... tak ada lagi dari mereka yang tersisa untuk dapat saling merajut kasih?_

Pada akhirnya pintu dingin itu terbuka dan menampakan sang kekasih dibaliknya.

Bohong kalau Mingyu bilang wajah Wonwoo yang sangat terkejut itu tak meremas jantungnya. Apakah kehadirannya sangat tak diinginkan, ataukah hari ini lagi-lagi bukan hari yang tepat?

Namun Mingyu tak ingin pulang. Ia ingin disini. Ia ingin bersama dengan sang kekasih yang matanya masih membulat atas dasar keterkejutan, dan saat ini maniknya sedang tertimpa titik-titik air mata. Ia ingin disini untuk mempersempit jarak. Ia ingin disini untuk memulai kembali. Dan kakinya tak akan mundur sebelum itu semua terjadi.

“Wonwoo...” Apakah wajahnya sudah cukup meyakinkan? Apakah suaranya sudah cukup pilu? Apakah sekiranya berusaha sejauh ini akan membawakan hasil? “Aku kangen.”

Masih hening, diantara mereka. Masih diam seribu bahasa, bibir sang cinta. Masih entah bagaimana, itu nasibnya.

Sampai akhirnya jemari Wonwoo meraih pergelangan tangannya, melingkarkannya erat, menariknya mendekat, menarik napasnya yang pekat, dan menutup pintu di belakang sana hingga kini hanya ada mereka melawan dunia.

Insting pertama Mingyu sudah pasti memeluk. Seperti orang kesetanan rasanya dia itu, empat belas hari dilarang menyentuh. Mungkin kalau konteksnya mereka sama-sama sedang menjaga jarak demi pendidikan itu beda lagi. Namun sebuah okasi dimana mendengar suaranya pun sulit, disitu lah kedua tanduknya mulai berdiri. Mingyu itu sudah terlanjur berada di bawah pengaruh sihir, dan ia adalah si budak cinta.

Menyenangkan rasanya, memeluk si dia. Wonwoo hari ini memakai kaos putih bergambar balon udara kesukannya, dengan boxer yang bahkan tenggelam dibaliknya. Pernah sekali ia menanyakan mengapa kaos kebesaran ini dibelinya, dan sang kekasih hanya menjawab karena baju ini mengingatkannya pada semua kaos Mingyu yang pernah dipinjamnya—menenggelamkan hampir setengah badan.

Dan kaos ini beraroma seperti Wonwoo. Dirinya bahkan tak dapat menjelaskan aroma seperti apa itu, namun segalanya tentang kekasihnya mempunyai suatu hal khas yang menjadi sebuah pendeteksi untuk Mingyu akan sang pemuda berkacamata. _Ini punya Wonwoo, yang ini bukan punya Wonwoo, ini yang disukai Wonwoo, ini yang tak disukai Wonwoo._

Kim Mingyu itu, lama-lama seperti Jeon Wonwoo-pedia berjalan.

Yang lucu dari mereka adalah, ketegangan yang sudah dibangun selama dua minggu itu berhasil dipatahkan dengan Mingyu yang membawanya ke atas tempat tidur dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Ada bibir Mingyu yang tak mau berhenti mengecup keningnya, dan ada pula tangan besar Mingyu yang tak mau berpindah dari mengukung tubuh mungil sang kekasih.

Seperti bagaimana mereka selalu, seperti mereka di hari-hari kemarin.

“Aslian dah... kayak mimpi, anjing.” Bibirnya ditabok kecil, dan Mingyu terkikik ketika rasa perih menjalar di seluruh sudutnya. Ditabok rasanya tak pernah seindah ini.

Namun diantara bahagianya atas sebagian dari dirinya yang telah kembali, ada Wonwoo yang kemudian terisak di depannya. Bukan hanya isak dimana air matanya jatuh bergulir, tapi sebuah isak dimana untuk bicara pun kekasihnya itu tak sanggup. Dan sesak itu menjalar sampai ke tubuh Mingyu. Dan seketika harinya menjadi membiru.

“Won? Kok nangis?”

Pada dasarnya, Wonwoo kini sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Ia enggan mendongak bahkan ketika Mingyu sudah mencoba menariknya, dan pelukannya pada tubuh sang kekasih kini bertambah erat seiring dengan isaknya yang tak dapat dikontrol.

“Won, anjir... Lo jangan bikin dada gue sesek dah...”

“Tardulu...” Rengeknya, lebih galak dari sang kekasih. Ada sejumput kulit di pinggang Mingyu yang dicubitinya hingga sang empunya mengaduh. Selebihnya dari itu, sang lelaki terlalu lemas bahkan untuk berbicara. “Sebentar, Mingyu...”

Namun menit demi menit berjalan, tangisnya masih juga belum mereda. Dan Mingyu panik.

“Won ini akunya harus ngapain? Muka kamu udah bengep gitu dah jelek banget. Diem gak?!”

“Galak banget sih lo...”

“Ya lagian...” Mingyu mulai kembali mencoba menangkup wajah sang kekasih agar dapat dilihatnya lebih jelas, dan ia hapus sisa-sisa air mata dengan kedua ibu jarinya. “Kenapa mewek-mewek anjay begini?”

“Apa sih mewek-mewek anjay... dasar lo remaja Depok.”

“Yah, kan, salah lagi gua. Mending pulang aja dah.”

Baru berniat Mingyu bangkit dari posisi, sudah ditahan kembali dirinya oleh sang kekasih. “Ih nanti dulu jangan pulang... aku lagi sedih, butuh disayang-sayang.”

Kekehan pertamanya di hari itu. “Ya makanya ngomong, jangan malah nangis. Males banget anjir kayak gue apain aja. Mau sekalian disetelin lagunya Rossa biar berasa Indosiar ini kamar?”

Bibirnya kembali ditabok pelan. “Bisa diem gak lo?”

“Nanti kalau gue diem lo nya kangen lagi?”

“Iya, sih...” Jawab sang kekasih tanpa berpikir, dan Mingyu terkagum dibuatnya.

“Dasar cowok aneh.”

“Iya, udah, kata-katain aja, terus... Bukannya disayang malah dikatain... Tega.”

“KU MENANGIIISSS MEMBAYANGKAN BETAPA—”

“—Ish bisa diem, gak?!”

“MMM!” Mingyu berusaha menyingkirkan telapak tangan Wonwoo yang tengah membekap mulutnya. “Won gak bisa napas!”

“Masih bisa lewat hidung.”

“COWOK KEJAM!” Ucapnya mendramatisir.

“Biarin.”

“LEPASKAAANNN!”

“Berisik ih, kamu bisa diem dulu gak sih... Aku kan mau minta maaf...”

Segalanya yang lirih dari bagaimana Wonwoo memohon membuat Mingyu kemudian kembali mengusap lembut pipinya dengan ibu jari. Masih dengan tubuh yang saling menempel, masih dengan degup jantung satu sama lain. “Mau minta maaf apa?”

“Iya... kemarin tuh aku tahu aku yang salah, tapi malah galakan akunya daripada kamu... Malah kamu yang banyak ngalah, malah kamu yang gerak duluan. Aku sedih banget, Mingyu...”

“KUMENANGIIISSS—”

“Serius dikiiit!”

“Jangan serius-serius lah, nanti cepet ubanan.”

“Mana tuh _scientific explanation_ nya?”

“Gak ada, itu kan prediksi dari _Primbon Mingyu_.”

“Dasar remaja depok aneh.”

Mingyu kembali tertawa, kembali membawa Wonwoo ke dalam dekapan, kembali mengecup puncak kepalanya dalam-dalam. ”Aku bahkan lupa kita berantem gara-gara apaan.”

“Ish...” Protes sang kekasih lagi, namun sesegera mungkin menjelaskan. “Aku kan bilang sama kamu lagi pulang ke Bandung, padahal aku bohong... terus aku ngebuntutin pas kamu lagi makan bareng temen perempuan kamu yang sama-sama ikut semester pendek soalnya aku dapet kabar kalian akhir-akhir ini selalu kemana-mana berdua... terus ketahuan sama kamu... terus kita kayak bingung gitu sebenernya ini salah siapa... Aku sih yang salah, kan aku bohong... terus gak sopan nguping pembicaraan orang lain... kesannya kayak aku gak percaya banget gitu sama kamu.”

“Padahal?”

“Padahal apaan?”

“Ya padahal percaya gak?”

“Hmm...”

“Dih, jawaban apaan tuh hmm?” Mingyu menyentil pelan dahi sang kekasih. “Jawab yang bener.”

“Percaya, Mingyu. Ini tuh cuma akunya aja yang _insecure_... Lagian kamu juga diem aja, aku kan jadi tambah takut tiap mau ngomong sama kamu...”

“Jiah... udah kenal beberapa tahun masih aja takut? Aku kan cuma nurut aja ama kamu, Yang. Kamu bilang butuh waktu ya aku kasih waktu, bukan maksudnya aku galak atau diem aja gara-gara marah. Lagian ngapain dah _insecure-insecure_? Di otak gua cuma ada lu doang Won, sumpah demi Allah. Bucin bersertifikasi ini. Masa iya masih dicurigai?”

“Ya... Gimana... Soalnya... gak tahu... namanya juga manusia. Kamu kan juga bisa khilaf, siapa tau lagi kepingin tete.”

Mingyu, detik itu juga, tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Tentang bagaimana sang kekasihnya mengucapkan segalanya dengan gamblang namun polos, dan tentang bagaimana kekhawatiran lelaki itu adalah sebuah komedi yang pantas ditertawai. Mingyu terus tertawa sampai perutnya keram, sampai otot-otot di pipi nya merasakan nyeri. Dan tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari melepaskan bebannya selama dua minggu belakangan dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan.

“Kalau kata gua lu aneh, Yang.” Paparnya, masih sambil terbahak-bahak. “Semisal mau tete mah ngapain jauh-jauh, disini juga ada.”

“Tapi kan...” Suaranya mulai mengecil. “Tepos.”

“Demi Allah, Wonwoo.” Mingyu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terkikik di ceruk leher sang kekasih. “Diem atau lo gue makan.”

“Dih, sangean.”

“Sange lah! Dua minggu, anjrit.”

“Kan bisa main sendiri.”

“Tak ada tempat senikmat lubangmu.”

“Dasar orang gila.” Untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu, Wonwoo tersenyum. Dan kemudian tertawa. Dan kemudian terlihat bahagia. ”Siniin coba mukanya.”

“Mau ngapain?”

Segera setelah Mingyu bangkit dan menunjukan wajahnya di depan Wonwoo, kekasihnya itu menangkup pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangan sebelum kemudian meraup bibirnya. Melumatnya. Menghabisinya. Menyalurkan hasratnya yang tertunda.

Mingyu jelas panik, tapi itu tak ada hubungannya dengan bibir mereka yang saling berpagut. Dirinya panik karena bibirnya mengandung rasa nikotin dan ia takut Wonwoo akan marah. Namun detik demi detik berlalu, kekasihnya masih sibuk memainkan lidahnya di dalam sana. Dan Mingyu akhirnya menyerah. Mengikuti. Menuruti.

“Yang.”

“Apaaa.”

“Langsung ngewe banget ini kita abis marahan?”

“Sumpah, Mingyu... Udah dibilang jangan pakai kata itu.”

“Biarin, kan lo bilang juga gue mah remaja Depok.”

Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu sekali lagi sebelum kemudian menjawab. “Kamu mau?”

Dan jawabannya datang dalam sebuah gelengan. ”Gak pengen ngewe, pengennya meluk kamu sampe pegel.”

“Tapi aku gatel, Mingyu...”

“Gatel apaan—” _And it clicked. And he giggles._ “Kan... ngatain orang sange, sendirinya sange... Jorok.”

“KOK JOROK?!”

“Jorok lah males Jeon Wonwoo sangean.”

“Sumpah Mingyu gue sebel banget sama lo demi Allah.”

Dirinya kembali tertawa, namun kali ini sembari memasukan telapak tangannya ke balik kaos sang kekasih, menjelajah inci demi inci kulit yang selalu menjadi favoritnya itu. Kalau boleh jujur, gerakannya yang kali ini sama sekali tak berdasar pada nafsu. Alih-alih memuaskan libido nya, Mingyu hanya ingin menjadikan momen ini sebagai simbolis dari runtuhnya es yang telah mengukung mereka selama dua minggu belakangan. Mungkin memang harus begini, mungkin memang harus disatu padukan lagi tubuh mereka sebagai kartu damai.

“Maunya diapain, Won? Yang sekarang aku ngikut kamu aja.”

“Hmm... Gimana ya... Kayak biasa aja sih, aku cuma mau ngerasain kamu di dalem. Soalnya... beneran gatel.”

Sudut bibirnya terangkat secara perlahan, membentuk sebuah senyum manis yang ditujukan untuk sang kekasih. “Ngebosenin dong?”

“Ya gak ngebosenin? Kan seperti biasa, sambil nyetel _Cigarettes After Sex_ , terus kamu sambil...” Wonwoo buru-buru membuka kaosnya dan berada dibawah kukungan Mingyu dengan kulitnya yang kini terekspos bebas. “Sambil dijilatin...”

“Apanya yang dijilatin?” Godanya sambil menyeringai.

“Ya ini... semuanya.”

Mingyu menyerah. “Gokil... beneran sange ini anak.”

“Cepetan...” Gundukannya dibawah sana diraup Wonwoo dengan _sensual_ , menyebabkan dirinya harus tersentak tanpa aba-aba.

Dan, ya sudah, dengan segera Mingyu melaksanakan segala perintah sang bapak negara: 1) memutar _I’m a Firefighter_ sebagai _background song_ mereka siang ini, 2) menjilati setiap sudut dari tubuh indah Wonwoo.

Akan sedikit jumawa bila diucapkan, namun Mingyu tak berbohong ketika mengatakan bahwa ia mahir dengan lidahnya. Benda lunak kepunyaanya itu bisa mencipta nikmat, menggetarkan tubuh, membuat gila, menghantar ke _nirvana_. Seperti bagaimana Wonwoo mengejang, seperti bagaimana Wonwoo menekukan tubuhnya, seperti bagaimana Wonwoo meminta lebih.

“Dijilatin gini, Yang?”

“Iya...” Lenguhnya. Ada satu titik dimana desperasi Wonwoo tengah berada di ujung tanduk, dan tangannya menjenggut rambut Mingyu dan menghantarnya ke selangkangan, tepatnya untuk mengecup paha bagian dalam. “Disini Gyu, sumpah enak banget kalau dijilatin...”

Sang lelaki yang lebih tinggi tertawa. “86, komandan.”

Dan lagi. Lidahnya kembali bermain. Kembali mencipta friksi. Kembali memimpin kemudi. Dan Wonwoo dibuat mabuk kepayang.

Momen dimana Mingyu menelanjangkan dirinya sendiri, memasang pengaman pada kepunyaanya, melumurinya dengan pelumas, ternyata memakan waktu yang cukup bagi Wonwoo di tempat tidur sana untuk bermain dengan dirinya sendiri. Mingyu melihat bagaimana jemarinya yang lentik ia masukan dengan susah payah, namun nikmat yang tercipta seakan tak pernah cukup. Seakan butuh lebih. Seakan ia sebentar lagi tewas. Dan Mingyu menyaksikan semuanya dengan binar di matanya.

“Jarinya jangan ditekuk lah kalau masuknya mau dalem.”

“Ya susah... pas digerakin nekuk sendiri.”

“Ada rasanya?”

Sang kekasih menggeleng, merengek, merajuk. “Engga... makanya sama kamu aja. Dimasukin sama kamu.”

“Sabar, ganteng. Ini kan lagi disiapin biar aman dan kamunya nyaman gak kesakitan.”

“Lama...”

“Iya udah, ini udah.” Mingyu segera naik ke atas tempat tidur, mengukung sang kekasih dengan kedua tangan di samping telinga. Dan kepunyaanya mulai masuk. Dan dirinya mulai bergerak. Dan kepalanya terlempar ke belakang. Dan seluruh tubuhnya mengejang. Dan ia pun merasakan nikmat.

_Baby I'm a firefighter, trapped in a burning house in a silent picture,_

_And there is no way except to watch the love between us die._

(“Aku bikin kamu sakit gak?”

“Engga... ini enak banget, Mingyu.”

“Seriusan?”

“Iya... _thank you for being so gentle with me_.”

“ _Anytime, mas pacar_.”

“Gyu, aku sayang kamu... maaf ya kalau _sometimes I'm too hard to handle_. Aku lagi belajar supaya gak gitu... Tapi aku beneran sayang kamu Gyu, aku tuh... gak bisa napas tiap kamunya menjauh.”

“Ya makanya kamu jangan bikin akunya menjauh dong... _Stop pushing me away,_ hm?”

“Iya...”

“Dan s _top_ nangis.”

“Iya...”

“Dih, itu masih nangis.”

“Udah engga!”

“Hahaha.”

“Sayang kamu...”

“Sayang kamu juga tapi kalau kamu tiap ngambek gak lama-lama.”

“Nanti dicoba...”

“Oke, kita kunci janjinya.”

“Aneh...”

“Bilang aneh lagi gak gue gerakin nih titit.”

“JOROK! Gerak, dong...”

“ _All hell breaks loose, baby._ ”)

—FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)


End file.
